No love for Dez
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin and Ally force Dez and Trish to try dating each other...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish are 24 years old in this story.**

* * *

**No love for Dez**

**Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish hang out at the Sonic Boom on a Saturday.**

"Dez, why don't you have a girlfriend, lover or wife?" says Ally suddenly.

"I've never met anyone who I have such feelings for...I guess." says Dez in a casual tone.

"And that's true. I've never seen Dez with a girl. Never." says Austin.

"That's strange..." says Ally.

"Now that I think about it, it actually is." says Austin. He turn to Dez and says with a calm mature tone "You should really go on a few dates. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone you get strong feelings for."

"As if that would ever happen. Just as likely that a fighter-plane's gonna dive straight onto me while I walk home tonight." says Trish as she roll her eyes.

"Hey...maybe Trish would go out with Dez! What do you say, Dez?" says Ally with a smile.

"I guess we could give it a try..." says Dez, but he doesn't sound very excited. Just the opposite.

"Eeww!" says Trish out loud.

"Trish?" says Ally to her friend.

"Dez smell like a trashcan, has the manners of a homeless guy and thinks he's actually fun to be around." says Trish.

"Not true!" says Dez in an angry tone.

"T, give it a try." says Ally.

"Never!" says Trish with confidence.

"Yes, you are!" says Ally, just as confident.

"I said no!" says Trish.

"Come on, Trish! It's just one date. If it doesn't go okey, you don't have to go on a second date." says Ally.

"If she take back her statement about my personality, I'll agree to go on a date with her." says Dez.

"Fine!" says Trish. "I'm takin' it back."

"Then it's game on! You guys are goin' on a date!" says Ally to Dez and Trish.

"Don't hope for too much, Ally." says Trish in a calm voice as she look at her best friend.

"Of course." says Ally in a friendly tone.

Next night.

Dez and Trish meet up outside the Sonic Boom. Trish is wearing a purple dress and Dez is wearing a neon-green tuxedo jacket that looks like it's from 1965 and dark-red jeans.

"Let's get it done then..." says Trish.

"Trust me...I'm not very happy either." says Dez.

Austin and Ally watch their two friends through the window in the practice-room.

"They don't seem very happy..." says Austin.

"Trust me, Austie. Soon they'll see what I see. That they are supposed to be together and how much they've got in common." says Ally.

"I hope you're right, Ally." says Austin to his wife.

"Don't worry. Soon things are gonna get romantic." says Ally.

"Let's head to the Sushi-place." says Dez.

"Since when do you eat sushi...?" says Trish.

Austin and Ally follow their friends at a distance, using the darkness to avoid being seen as Trish and Dez walk to 'The Sushi-Dungeon'.

"Still no romance, as far as I can see." whispers Austin to Ally.

"Wait for it." whispers Ally to her husband.

A few seconds later Dez and Trish suddenly hold hands.

"There it is!" whispers Ally with a smile.

Dez and Trish, who were under the spell of their emotions see what their hands are doing and scream "Eww!" and let go of each other's hands.

"And there it goes..." whispers Austin.

"The night's far from over." whispers Ally.

About 10 minutes later at 'The Sushi-Dungeon'. Trish and Dez eat sushi, without talking to each other.

Austin and Ally watch everything from behind a big black statue of a samurai.

"How the hell are they gonna get feelings for each other? They haven't said a word to each other since they got here." says Austin to Ally.

"Dang it, you're right." says Ally.

"This sushi taste so good." says Trish.

"Mhm." is all Dez says.

"Wow, at least they say something..." says Austin.

"Maybe there can be some romance after all..." says Ally.

"Yeah, maybe." says Austin.

15 minutes later.

"Okey, now we've eaten sushi." says Trish.

"Still got no romantic feelings for you." says Dez.

"Good!" says Trish.

The next day at the Sonic Boom, Ally and Austin ask Dez how the date went. Not telling him that they saw everything.

"No romance." says Dez in a casual tone, as if he doesn't care.

"Okey, it was worth a try though." says Austin.

"Better luck next time, Dez." says Ally.

"There won't be a 'next time'...at least not with Trish. Maybe if I find someone else." says Dez.

"Wow! Wait a sec..." says Ally. "Dez...you're not gay, are you?"

"No! I'm not gay." says Dez.

"You're sure?" says Ally.

"You've got closet-gay written all over you, dude." says Austin to Dez.

"I'm not gay, okey?" says Dez.

"Sure, if you say so..." says Ally with a small laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
